


The One Where New Talks About His Ex

by exosted



Series: TayNew in life-sized snippets [1]
Category: Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Offgun cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: New tells people he went on a vacation with his ex. Tay is exasperated.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TayNew in life-sized snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895104
Kudos: 25





	The One Where New Talks About His Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, my first TayNew drabble. This might be the first of many unrelated drabbles. My stress has peaked lately, which means you guys get more fics. If you read this, thank you! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

“... And I went there last weekend with my ex!”

The people gathered around him stood with their mouths open, gazes flitting from one person to another. With full champagne glasses in their hands, it was a sight to behold. New still kept smiling, big and boxy as he stared at each one of them, unable to read the blanket of tension that enveloped them.

“New!” Tay yelled as soon as he reached him, whacking him on the back with the rolled up invitation in his left hand. Everyone else turned to look at him. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Tay exhaled loudly, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he glared at New. New, on the other hand, was the picture-perfect definition of unbothered as he grinned at him. 

New’s smile never failed to affect him, so Tay’s exasperation immediately melted into uncontrollable fondness. He just clicked his tongue at New once before turning to the guests still staring at them.

“I’m sorry everyone, he meant me. I’m his husband, we’re married.” Tay raised his left hand and showed everyone his wedding ring in practiced precision, as if he was doing this all the time. With the way New kept throwing knowing glances at him, maybe he was.

The crowd around them visibly relaxed. It was a known fact that the two of them were an item, why would New go to Phuket with anyone else but Tay?

New reached over to tug Tay’s hand down, their wedding bands clacking together softly. The guests, ever attentive and nosy, glanced down and followed the action. “Yes, honey. Everyone knows that. But you’re still my ex, right? Because you’re no longer my boyfriend?”

Tay visibly exhaled for the second time since he arrived. “I’m not  _ just  _ your boyfriend anymore, Hin.”

New refused to back down. “But not my boyfriend, yes?”

Tay covered his face with his free hand, pinching his eyes shut. New could raise his blood pressure like no red meat or shellfish ever could. “Yes, Hin.”

Satisfied, New let go of his husband’s hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders instead. “Good, because you’re my wife now.”

“Oi!” Tay immediately protested, elbowing New in the ribs. New laughed and just tugged him closer, pressing a loud, wet kiss on his temple.

Tay glanced at the guests with wide eyes, the shell of his ear turning warm at the action. He immediately angled himself away from his mischievous husband, torn between retaliating or saving himself from PDA. He settled on a low, warning whine.

“New…”

New spared him, chuckling as he stood properly again, arm still looped around him. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

Tay glanced at his husband again, unconvinced, before exhaling yet again and shrugging New’s arm off of his shoulders. He turned to the guests, who have all decided to sip at their champagne glasses slyly at the same time.

“You have to excuse us now, the couple might be wondering where we are.”

Just then, Off’s loud voice filtered through the venue’s speakers. “TAY TAWAN, NEW THITIPOOM REPORT TO THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY.” The crass announcement ends with a crackle and sharp audio feedback, Off muttering silent apologies as every single guest cringes. Another voice berates him in the background before the sound cuts off completely.

Tay turned to the guests with a hesitant twist of his lips, bowing to them before reaching blindly for his husband’s hand. “That’s them, please excuse us.”

New waved at them before turning to walk after him, squeezing his hand like he always does after a well-executed tease.

Tay turned around to glare at his husband. “Not a word. Now let’s go before Off starts saying embarrassing shit that could get us in trouble.”

“Yes, boss!”

Tay rolled his eyes but the smile on his face was unmistakable. He loved this mischievous little gremlin no matter how infuriating he got. The ring on their fingers was a testament of that.


End file.
